23:50
by Kud
Summary: Una serie de eventos obligan a Maki a mudarse para poder asistir a la universadad. Su sobreprotector Padre se niega a dejar que su princesa viva sola en la ciudad, hasta que su madre hace una sugerencia, que Maki se vaya a vivir al departamento de sus antiguas compañeras... Una historia llena de comedia y romance, inspirada por la canción de GirlDeMo del mismo nombre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia espero y sea de su agrado.

Aunque llevo un buen rato escribiendo como hobby, esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo, así que todos sus comentarios y críticas son bienvenidas.

En está ocasión les traigo una historia de Nico y Maki 4 años después de la graduación, la historia contiene yuri así que procedan con precaución XD.

Sin más que decir, los para que disfruten de este pequeño capítulo que es más una introducción, espero poder publicar nuevo contenido al menos una vez por semana.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

"¡Podrías recoger tu ropa al menos una vez!"

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta ya estaba husmeando por todo mi cuarto.

"Uhm…"

Respondí apáticamente esperando que se fuera sin decir otra palabra, tenía mil cosas que contestarle pero estoy demasiado ocupada como para ponerme a discutir con una persona que no entiende razones.

"¿Cómo puedes tener una habitación tan desordenada si prácticamente estás en la universidad todo el día?"

Seguía tocando mis cosas sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

"Ya hago bastante poniendo tu ropa en la lavadora cada semana como para todavía tener que venir a guardarla hasta tu cuarto"

Nadie te pidió que hicieras esas cosas… una vez más me tragué mis palabras.

"Oh claro se me olvidaba que estoy hablando con Su Alteza la Princesa Maki, quién nunca ha ensuciado sus delicadas manos haciendo labores del hogar. Déjeme explicarle que dejar la ropa socia tirada por ahí no es suficiente para que mágicamente aparezca doblada y limpia en su cajón, aunque ese haya sido el caso durante toda su vida"

Esto ya fue demasiado,

"Podrías…

Me di la vuelta para pedirle calmadamente, como la persona civilizada que soy, que se retirara de mi cuarto para poder continuar con mi tarea, pero entonces lo vi… el horror… la tragedia… entre sus manos…

"¡Qué demonios crees que haces con mi ropa interior!"

"Qué parece, ordenándola"

"¡Lárgate de mi habitación ahora mismo!"

Le arrebaté mi ropa y la empujé hasta la puerta.

"Qué te sucede, deberías de alegrarte que la gran Idol de clase mundial Nico-Nii esté ayudándote"

"Lo haría, si de verdad ayudaras con algo. Lo único que haces es venir a molestar cuando tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"

"¡Hey, esa no es manera de hablarle a la persona que ha estado limpiando tu cuarto, lavando tu ropa y preparando tu comida durante todo un mes!"

Esto va a terminar mal.

"¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada de eso, y no te lo hubiera pedido de saber que me lo ibas a estar recordando todos los días!"

"Pe-

"¡Diario ha sido lo mismo, para lo único que me hablas es para regañarme, insultarme o recordarme lo inútil que soy!"

Sin darme cuenta, dejé que todo el estrés que había acumulado durante un cansado día de clases se descargara sobre Nico-chan.

"¡Nunca debí haber aceptado venir a vivir aquí!"

Azoté la puerta sin dejarla decir una sola palabra.

"Yo estaba feliz de volver a verte"

Tan solo escuché decir a Nico-chan mientras caminaba hasta la cocina.

"Agh… es su culpa por meterse en lo que no le importa"

Me dejé caer sobre la cama sin ganas de volver a levantarme en toda la semana.

"No sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar"

Nishikino Maki.

19 años.

Primer semestre en la Facultad de Medicina.

Compartiendo un departamento con mi excompañera en μ's Yazawa Nico desde el mes pasado.

Como diablos terminé aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores (si es que aún están ahí).

Después de un millón de años sin actualizar les traigo el segungo capítulo de mi historia.

El trabajo consumió todo mi tiempo durante los últimos mese, de ahí que no pudiera dedicarme a escribir. Afortunadamente las cosas pintan mejor ahora y espero poder actualizar al menos una vex por semana.

Sin más interrupciones les dejo el segundo capítulo.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Hoy es el día, después una larga espera de dos meses por fin podré saber si aún existe una luz de esperanza en mi futuro o mi vida está destinada al fracaso…

O me gustaría pensar así, pero la verdad es que después de lo que pasó el año pasado no estaba ni ligeramente preocupada, dormí pacíficamente y me levanté a la misma hora de siempre, como cualquier otro domingo.

"¡Maki! ¿Sigues aquí? No deberías de estar revisando los resultados de tu examen"

"Buenos días mamá"

Bostecé ligeramente mientras me sentaba a tomar el desayuno frente a mi madre.

"No es como si llegar temprano va a cambiar mi resultado, si pasé o no ya está decidido"

"Espero que esa actitud apática se deba a que estás segura de haber pasado. Tu padre y yo queremos verte trabajando en el hospital cuanto antes"

"Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está papá?"

"Lo llamaron para un cirugía de emergencia y tuvo que salir más temprano"

Me apresuré a terminar mi pan tostado y tomé una manzana de la mesa para comer en el camino.

"¿Sólo vas a desayunar eso? No voy a ir al hospital hasta más tarde, te puedo preparar algo si quieres"

"Tú lo dijiste, ya debería de estar allá."

Por mucho que quisiera probar la comida de mi mamá después de tanto tiempo, tuve que rechazar la oferta ya que de verdad se me estaba haciendo tarde.

"Estás segura que te puedes ir sola, aún puedo pedirle a Suzuki-san que te acompañe."

"Estoy bien, ya no tengo 10 años."

"Vete con cuidado, llámame en cuánto tengas los resultados. ¡Suerte!"

"¡Nos vemos!"

Grité mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Llegué a la estación, compré mi boleto y un jugo en la máquina expendedora y ahora me encontraba sentada esperando al tren que ya no debería tardar mucho. El viaje hasta la universidad era bastante largo, casi tres horas tomando cuenta el tiempo desde mi casa a la estación y de la estación hasta la facultad, si tuviera que recorrer la misma distancia todos los días terminaría muerta la primer semana, era un alivio que mis padres accedieran a dejarme vivir en los dormitorios.

" _Pasajeros, favor de retirarse de la plataforma."_

Al parecer mi tren estaba aquí, al ver las puertas abrirse frente mis piernas se congelaron y se negaron llevarme dentro del vagón.

"Vamos Maki, ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirte de nuevo"

Me di ánimos y subí al tren de un salto en cuanto escuche la advertencia indicando que las puertas estaban por cerrarse.

"Ah… va a ser un largo viaje"

Suspiré mientras dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre uno de los asientos, el movimiento del camino me arrulló lentamente hasta que el sueño me venció y caí perdidamente dormida.

La Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, la más prestigiosa universidad en el país, el lugar dónde papá y mamá se conocieron y graduaron con honores… al fin estaba aquí.

Después de tomar el camino el más largo que encontré y detenerme a ver todas las tiendas que se cruzaban en mi camino, ya estaba a sólo unos metros de conocer los resultados de mi examen. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío la mayoría de los aspirantes vinieron apenas abrieron para ver cuál había sido su calificación, a diferencia de mí que esperé hasta el último momento.

Caminé hasta el salón dónde se iban a publicar los resultados, no tiene caso seguir haciendo tiempo ya tomé mi decisión y no hay nada que pueda cambiar ahora, incluso si no era aceptada en la facultad mi futuro ya estaba sellado desde hace varios años.

"Veamos… mi número de examen fue el 322…"

Murmuraba mientras recorría el mar de nombres pagados sobre el boletín de anuncios.

"Aquí está, Nishikino Maki"

Escrito en letras color verde, justo al lado de mi nombre…

"Aprobado"

Una extraña mezcla de alivio y resignación inundó mi mente. Saqué el celular y justo antes de poder llamar a mi madre noté algo diferente en mi resultado, un asterisco adornaba mi nombre.

 _"_ _Favor de presentarse en las oficinas de servicios escolares lo más pronto posible."_

Una nota al final de la página terminaba de arruinarme le día.

"¡Agh! ¡Ahora qué!"

Maldije a la vida mientras corría para buscar la dichosa oficina, faltaba menos de una hora para que la Universidad cerrara sus puertas y no quería tener que venir hasta aquí otra vez mañana.

"Disculpe, aquí es la oficina de servicios escolares"

"Sí"

Al parecer arruiné los planes de irse temprano del hombre que me recibió en la entrada, casi pude escuchar todos los insultos que me dirigió en sus pensamientos.

"Soy Nishikino, Nishikino Maki. Al parecer hubo un problema con mi examen de ingreso, en la hoja de resultados decía que acudiera aquí cuanto antes"

"Oh, Nishikino-san, llegas tarde. Soy Nakamura Kouji, encargado de servicios escolares"

El hombre se dirigió a su silla, mientras me invitaba a tomar asiento.

"En realidad el problema no fue con el examen, de hecho su calificación estuvo entre las mejores,

Nakamura-san murmuraba mientras hojeaba los contenidos dentro los folders encima de su escritorio.

"Aquí está, su solicitud para ingresar a los dormitorios fue denegada."

Lo dijo de manera tan monótona que lo hacía parecer como si no se tratará de un grave problema.

"Al parecer no hubo suficientes habitaciones para todos y algunas de las aplicaciones tuvieron que ser rechazadas; tú fuiste uno de esos casos"

Me entregó una hoja que ni siquiera me molesté en leer.

"De qué está hablando, ¿quién decide cuáles solicitudes son aprobadas y cuáles no? ¡No pude haberme quedado sin habitación! ¡Aprobé mi examen, y con honores, debería ser una de las primeras en tener mi habitación!"

"Desgraciadamente ese no es el criterio para entregar las habitaciones. Las aplicaciones se revisan conforme a la fecha de recepción, después de eso lo único que se considera para aprobarlas es sí pasaron el examen o no; la calificación no se toma en cuenta"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Lo más que puedo hacer para ayudarla es ponerla en la lista de espera, si por cualquier razón alguno de los estudiantes decide no ingresar a los dormitorios, su aplicación volvería ser considerada. Aunque ya hay algunos estudiantes registrados antes que usted"

"¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! ¡No puedo esperar a ver si de último momento se desocupa una habitación, debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer! El curso inicia en menos de dos semanas, es imposible que encuentre un lugar donde quedarme en tan poco tiempo"

"Lo siento señorita, si era tan importante alcanzar un lugar en los dormitorios debió haber realizado su solicitud con más anticipación. Pero por lo visto, dejar las cosas a último momento es algo que acostumbra."

El hombre recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la entrada.

"Ahora, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. Lo único que puede aconsejarle es que venga mañana y trate de explicar su situación al rector, aunque dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo para ayudarla."

Esperó a que saliera del lugar para cerrar la puerta y se alejó sin decir otra palabra.

"Qué demonios le sucede a este tipo"

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"

Grité hasta perder la voz.

"Esto tiene sentido"

Finalmente me senté rendida y rompí en llanto esperando que las lágrimas ahogaran mis penas, sin saber en ese momento que esta era la cruel forma del destino para acercarme a la felicidad que creía haber perdido hace ya algunos años.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Originalmente pensaba hacer este capítulo más largo, pero no quise tenerlos esperando más tiempo.

Por si no quedó claro, este capítulo (y los siguientes 3 tal vez) están situados antes del primero.

Como siempre cualquier crítica o comentario son bienvenidos, espero poder responder a sus review lo más pronto posible.

No leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo,

Está vez pude actualizar mi historia con mayor rapidez, creo que voy mejorando. Me vino un ataque de inspiración después del Medley Festival Navideño de Maki en SIF y no pude dejar de escribir hasta terminar el capítulo.

La historia por fin empieza a tomar forma, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

"¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡Me lo dijiste más de 1000 veces, fue mi culpa por no registrarme apenas se abrió la convocatoria! Podemos dejar los regaños para después y concentrarnos en buscar una manera de resolver este problema"

Hablaba con mamá por teléfono mientras esperaba mi tren de regreso a casa, pensaba darle las malas noticias en persona pero debía desahogarme con alguien cuanto antes o me iba a volver loca.

"Dices que tienes que presentarte a partir de la próxima semana para los cursos de inducción, ¿verdad? A esta altura va a ser imposible encontrar un buen lugar para que te quedes y tener todo listo a tiempo"

"Estoy segura que debe de haber varios departamentos en renta cerca de aquí"

"Sabes que tu padre nunca va a permitir que vivas sola. Fue casi imposible que aceptara que te mudaras a los dormitorios, si no es una casa de asistencia o un dormitorio exclusivo para estudiantes dudo mucho que podamos convencerlo de que rentemos en otra parte"

"Papá va a matarme cuándo se entere de esto"

Gracias por recordarme que aún tengo que hablar papá, mis problemas sólo aumentan.

"Por ahora lo mejor que se me ocurre es que tu papá y yo vayamos a hablar a la universidad, tenemos varios conocidos trabajando ahí que pueden ayudarnos a que te pongan primera en la lista de espera. Así sólo tendremos que buscar un lugar temporal mientras se desocupa una habitación en el dormitorio"

"Aunque sea temporal, buscar un lugar que papá acepte va a ser imposible. Ahhh… Supongo que no tenemos una mejor opción"

"Casi es hora de que regrese al hospital. Ya pensaremos en algo los tres juntos cuando llegues a casa."

"Nos vemos en la noche, vete con cu-

"¡Espera!"

Casi quedo sorda después del inesperado grito de mamá.

"¡El hospital, claro!"

"¿Qué, pretendes que me den hospedaje en un hospital o algo así?"

"No. Acabo de recordar a uno de mis pacientes, ha estado viniendo a consulta seguido por un resfriado y hemos estado platicando bastante"

"Mamá, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para escuchar tu historias"

"Déjame terminar. El viernes pasado me habló de su hija, está estudiando en una academia muy cerca de la universidad y vive sola en un departamento desde hace algunos años"

Aquí vamos con una de sus infinitas historias de hospital, me sorprende que recuerde con tanto detalle lo que le dicen todos sus pacientes.

"Me comentó que recientemente se les está haciendo muy difícil pagar por la renta y tendrían que buscar a alguien que compartiera cuarto con ella o un departamento más barato"

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero dudo mucho que papá acepte que me viva con una completa desconocida sólo porque es hija de uno de tus pacientes"

"No has escuchado la mejor parte, cuando comencé a hablarle de ti me dijo que le sonabas familiar y resultó ser que fuiste compañera de su hija en Otonokizaka"

De quién se podrá tratar, no tenía más amigas entre mis compañeras además de las chicas en μ's.

"Y no sólo eso, las dos estuvieron juntas en su grupo de música"

"¡En μ's!"

"Sí, en ese"

"No es cierto"

No pueden ser Hanayo o Rin, mamá conoce a sus padres.

"Por eso es que ella me parecía conocida"

¿Honoka, Umi? Hasta donde sé ellas aún viven con su familia. Y Kotori se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

"Me dijo que su hija y tú fueron buenas amigas, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?"

¿Una de las de tercero? No he sabido nada de ellas desde su graduación.

"¿Ayase Eri? ¿Toujo Nozomi?"

Supongo que no tendría problema viviendo con cualquiera de las dos, eran bastante responsables y ordenadas. Aunque Nozomi puede llegar a ser demasiado entrometida.

"No, era algo así como Ya…."

NO

"¿Yamada?"

Por favor, cualquiera menos ella.

"Ya… ¿Yasuda?"

Prefiero regresar todos los días a casa antes que vivir junto con ella.

"Ya… Yaza…"

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

"¡Yazawa!"

Bingo.

"Nico-chan"

"¡Sí, Yazawa Nico, no es genial Maki! Estarás incluso mejor viviendo con una amiga que con alguien desconocido en los dormitorios, y estoy segura que podemos convencer a tu padre de esto"

"No, espe-

"Debo irme al hospital, ya se me hizo tarde. La señora Yazawa tiene una revisión el día de hoy, estoy segura que le encantará la idea"

"Ma-

"Regresa con cuidado, nos vemos en la noche"

"¡No le digas nada todavía! ¡Mamá! ¿Mamá?"

Beep… beep… beep…

Me colgó.

Maldición, no puedo creer esto, porque no te registraste más pronto Maki-chan.

Nunca me había sentido tan arrepentida en toda vida, las cosas no podrían estar peor. De todas los personas en μ's, no, de todas las personas en el mundo Nico-chan es la última que quiero volver a ver en mi vida y ahora podría terminar viviendo junto con ella.

"Debes estar bromeando"

" _Pasajeros, favor de retirarse de la plataforma."_

Mi tren ya casi está aquí, tomé mis cosas y me preparé para subir. No tiene caso seguir enojándome, ya pensaré se me ocurrirá algo que hacer, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no habrá fuerza en este universo que me obligué a compartir casa con esa enana.

* * *

"¡Pero mamaaaaaa!"

"De verdad no te entiendo Maki, las cosas no podrían haber resultado mejor. A la señora Yazawa le encantó la idea, lo único que falta es convencer a tu padre"

"Pero va a ser bastante complicado vivar las solas en un departamento, además la ciudad puede ser muy peligrosa para dos chicas solas. Pensándolo bien, ir a la escuela desde aquí hasta que se desocupe una habitación en el dormitorio no es tan mala idea"

"Tu amiga ha estado viviendo sola por más de dos años y no ha tenido ningún problema, y sabes perfectamente bien que terminarías desmayándote en tres días por el cansancio si regresas aquí diario"

"Pero tú no lo entiendes, Nico-chan es…

"Sin peros, yo me encargo de arreglar las cosas con tu padre y mañana mismo me pongo en contacto con la señora Yazawa para tener todo listo cuanto antes. Si las cosas salen bien puede que ni siquiera tengas que cambiarte a los dormitorios"

"¡Hablas de vivir con Nico-chan para siempre!"

"Parece que ya empieza a agradarte la idea

"No lo decía en ese sentido"

"Por lo menos hasta que te gradúes. Yo vivé en los dormitorios todo el tiempo que estuve en la universidad y el ambiente puede ser bastante pesado, pienso que estarías más relajada viviendo con una amiga. Ahora sube a darte un baño y arreglarte, tu padre quiere invitarnos a cenar para felicitarte por pasar el examen"

"¡Humph!"

Subí las escaleras frustrada y me encerré en mi habitación azotando la puerta.

"Quién entiende a esta niña"

Esto no puede estar pasando. Mamá ya tomó una decisión y no creo poder hacer cambiarla de opinión, no puedo simplemente negarme a ir a la escuela después de todos los problemas que les he causado a mamá y papá.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué cara voy a poner cuando me encuentre con Nico-chan? ¿Qué lo voy a decir?"

No quiero verla, no quiero recordar nada de esos días, ya lo había dejado todo atrás porque tiene que aparecerse justo en el peor momento.

"Me quiero morir"

Me acosté en mi cama escondiendo mi cabeza entre las almohadas, esperando que al levantarme mis problemas desaparecieran mágicamente.

En el fondo lo sabía muy bien, lo que más me preocupaba no era que iba a decir o hacer cuando me encontrara con Nico-chan, no, lo que de verdad me preocupaba hasta el punto de querer encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar hasta que todo haya pasado era lo que Nico-chan iba a pensar de todo esto. Siquiera querrá verme, me odiará después de que prácticamente desaparecí tras la graduación o, peor aún, al menos se acordará de mí; tal vez sea ella quien no quiere vivir conmigo y eso de verdad me asusta.

* * *

Y aquí estoy, aunque únicamente fuera la presentación y bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes, este era mi primer día como estudiante de medicina. Después que mamá hablará con papá no me quedó otra opción que aceptar el trato. Inmediatamente después que papá dio su aprobación acompañé a mamá para aclarar todos los detalles correspondientes a la mudanza, afortunadamente para mí sólo la madre de Nico-chan fue a la reunión.

El trato se arregló de manera fácil, pagaríamos entre las dos la renta y nos dividiríamos los gastos de la casa, la madre de Nico-chan fue bastante amable e incluso dijo que era cosa del destino que nos hubiéramos encontrado pues estaban a punto de entregar el departamento porque ya no podía seguir pagándolo.

La mudanza con mis cosas debe estar llegando el día de hoy por la tarde, aunque sólo he visto el lugar en fotografías, el departamento es bastante chico; un baño, una habitación dividida en dos, una sala/comedor y una pequeña cocina. Si bien no necesito nada más que una cama y conexión a internet para sobrevivir, va ser difícil acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar que apenas tiene el tamaño del closet en mi casa.

"¿Es usted Nishikino-san?"

Un hombre me sorprendió mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

"Ah… ¿sí?"

"Lo sabía, es la viva imagen de su madre. Es un placer conocerla mi nombre es Wataru Endo"

"Mucho gusto, soy Nishikino Maki"

"Su madre fue una de mis mejores alumnas, espero mucho de usted"

Después de decir eso se alejó como si nada. Esta es la quinta vez que pasa algo así el día de hoy todos los maestros aquí parecer conocerme gracias a mis padres, estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención pero esto es demasiado.

"Ahhhh, que voy a hacer hasta que llegue a mudanza"

Le ceremonia terminó muy temprano y tenía que encontrar en que algo que hacer además de vagar por el campus durante las próximas 4 horas.

"No puedo ir al departamento cuando ni siquiera tengo llaves, y la idiota de Nico-chan no se ha molestado en ponerse en contacto conmigo"

N-no es como si esperara que me llamara o quisiera verla, pero el hecho de no se ha aparecido para nada desde que nuestros padres acordaron esto sólo hacía las cosas más complicadas para mí.

"¿Nishikino Maki-san?"

Otra vez…

"¿Sí?"

"Hay alguien preguntando por ti"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Una chica ha estado preguntado a todos los que se le cruzan si han visto a Maki Nishikino"

"Que demo-

"¡Maaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Ahí viene"

NO ES POSIBLE

"!Maki, al fin te encuentro!"

"L-lo siento, d-debe estar confundida yo n-no la conozco"

"Eeeeh, cómo puedes decir eso. No es posible que no me recuerdes, la idol número 1 del mundo Nico Nico-nii~ Yazawa Nico-Nico~ voy a enviar mi sonrisa directo a tu corazón~"

La misma voz, la misma frase, la misma pose, justo enfrente de todos mis futuros compañeros y maestro. Los ojos carmesí, el cabello oscuro como la noche y una sonrisa que nunca podría olvidar...

"Nico-chan"

* * *

Y Nico hace su entrada triunfal.

No podía esperar a que llagara el momento de que apareciera en la historia, las cosas van a ser mucho más divertidas a partir de ahora.

Espero les halla gustado y como siempre agradezco su comentarios y sugerencias.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores,

Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien.

Desgraciadamente todas las fiestas y celebraciones de está época me impidieron actualizar la historia antes.

Como siempre espero que disfruten el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

"¡Qué demonios crees que haces!"

"Supuse que después de no vernos en tanto tiempo debía hacer algo especial cuándo te encontrara"

"¡No era necesario!"

"Además que haces aquí, se suponía que te vería más tarde en el departamento"

"Quise sorprenderte viniendo hasta tu escuela, pero veo que la princesa Maki-sama no ha cambiado en nada… Tan fría como siempre"

 _"_ _¿Quién es ella?"_

 _"_ _Dijo que era una idol"_

Nico-chan estaba hablando lo más fuerte que podía y las personas comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de nosotros pensando que se trataba de una especie de espectáculo.

 _"_ _La pelirroja es de nuevo ingreso en medicina"_

 _"_ _Pfff… Le dijo princesa ¿no?"_

Alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos detrás de mí.

"P-por lo pronto vámonos a otra parte"

Tomé a Nico-chan del brazo y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

"Qué te sucede Maki, entiendo que te de gusto verme pero no tenías que ser tan brusca"

"¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡Acabas de arruinar los siguientes 6 años de mi vida!"

Me detuve en un parque a las afueras de la facultad.

"Hahaha, sigues siendo una gruñona. Velo por el lado bueno, mañana todos van a querer hablar contigo"

"Pero no con buenas intenciones, seguramente ahora creen que soy rara."

Nico-chan simplemente sonrió y caminó hasta sentarse debajo de un árbol.

"Esperaba que ya hubieras madurado, pero veo que sigues sin tomarte nada enserio"

Al ver que aparentemente estaba hablando sola, decidí sentarme a su lado.

El clima era perfecto, la sombra del árbol nos resguardaba del sol y una leve brisa nos refrescaba del insoportable calor característico en esta época del año. El parque estaba bastante animado gracias a su cercanía con la universidad, personas entraban y salían en todo momento.

Sentadas lado a lado, sin decir una sola palabra, dejamos que el tiempo pasara.

"¿Qué habías estado haciendo todo este tiempo?"

Estaba tan distraída que casi no pude entender lo que Nico-chan estaba diciendo.

"Prácticamente desapareciste después que nos graduáramos, cambiaste tu celular y nunca ibas cada vez que nos reuníamos. La única forma de saber algo de ti era preguntándole a Hanayo o Rin"

"No es que a mí me importara mucho, pero Eli y Nozomi estaban algo preocupadas"

Supongo que tarde o temprano iba a sacar el tema.

"Simplemente estaba muy ocupaba con cosas de la escuela"

"Vámonos, mis cosas ya no deben tardar en llegar"

Comencé a caminar esperando que no tratará de preguntar más cosas.

"Siempre fuiste muy buena huyendo"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, nada…

* * *

"Y este es el baño, la tina no es muy grande así que no podremos entrar las dos juntas."

"Que alivio"

Nico-chan me mostraba la casa mientras esperamos por el camión de la mudanza.

"Pero hay unos baños públicos a menos de una cuadra de aquí, podemos ir hoy mismo si quieres"

"¿Podemos ver mi habitación?"

Desde que llegamos Nico-chan no paraba de hacer bromas incómodas, ya ni siquiera tenía las energías para contestarlas.

"Claro, aunque aún no he movido todo lo que tenía guardado ahí."

"¿¡Estás bromeando!? ¡Mis cosas ya están por llegar! ¡Dónde voy a ponerlas!"

"Solamente me faltaron algunos adornos y posters, incluso puedes quedártelos si quieres."

"Seguramente no tienes dónde ponerlos y sólo quieres deshacerte de ellos."

Nico-chan abrió la puerta ignorando mis quejas, la habitación se veía mucho más pequeña en persona que en las fotos.

"Este es mi cuarto"

"Wow"

Para mi sorpresa el lugar estaba bastante limpio y ordenado con sólo un pequeño escritorio y un closet en toda su mitad del cuarto; contrastando completamente con el desastre rosa lleno de mercancía de idols, posters y películas que era su vieja habitación.

"Mucho más ordenado de lo que esperaba… Y mucho más pequeño"

"Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido"

No sólo los cuartos, el lugar entero se veía mucho más pequeño que en las fotos. Comienzo a dudar que todas mis cosas puedan caber aquí.

"Los dos cuartos son del mismo tamaño. Originalmente era una sola habitación para la dueña lo dividió en dos antes de rentarlo."

"Sé que puede parecer pequeño, pero realmente sólo vas a usarlo para dormir. La mayor parte de tu tiempo lo vas a pasar en la universidad."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a tener tan poco espacio."

"Oh claro, supongo que comparada con tu mansión esto te debe parecer una casa para muñecas. Maki-sama."

"Yo no dije eso, es sólo que es más pequeña de lo que esperaba."

"Los cuartos en el dormitorio de estudiantes son aún más pequeños. Así que deberías estar un poco agradecida."

"¡Cómo sea! Ya muéstrame mi habitación de una vez."

Y pensar que voy a pasar los siguientes meses viviendo con esta persona, llevo 10 minutos aquí y ya quiero salir corriendo.

"Y aquí estamos, el palacio de su alteza Maki-sama."

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

Nico-chan abrió la puerta y con un exagerado gesto me invitó a que pasar primero.

"¡Qué demonios!"

"¡Qué es todo esto!"

"Son las cosas que te dije no había tenido tiempo de recoger."

Del lado derecho, un librero lleno de DVD's; del lado izquierdo, otro más lleno de figuras, libros, revistas y demás artículos promocionales de idols. Las paredes tapizadas con posters, la mayoría de μ's. Lo único en la habitación que no tenía algo que ver con idols, eran una pequeña pantalla y su sistema de sonido.

"¡Estas no son unas cuantas cosas! ¡La habitación está llena de basura!"

Cómo se supone que voy a dormir aquí, apenas entré y sentí nauseas al ver todo esto, incluso había posters míos. Sabía que era una mala idea aceptar este trato, no sé cómo pude pensar que Nico-chan había madurado, sigue viviendo en sus fantasías de idol.

"¡Por eso tu habitación estaba tan limpia!"

En ese momento noté que Nico-chan llevaba todo este tiempo parada en la entrada haciendo todo lo posible por no reír a carcajadas.

"¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Hahahaha…. E-es que t-tu reacción fue tal c-como la esperaba."

"Hahaha… debí haberlo grabado."

"De qué estás hablando, no entiendo nada."

"Este no es tú cuarto."

"¿Huh?"

"Es el mío."

"¿Cómo?"

"Hahahahahahaha."

De verdad no entiendo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

"La habitación que vimos primero es la que preparé para ti y esta es la mía, mientras te mostraba la casa se me ocurrió hacerte una broma y cambiarlas al enseñártelas. Considéralo como tu bienvenida."

"No fue nada gracioso."

"Ya te lo dije, debes de alegrarte un poco. Desde que te vi sólo has estado o enejándote y quejándote, creí que ibas a estar más feliz ahora que por fin vas a estudiar medicina."

"Estoy feliz, sólo que no voy gritando y haciendo alboroto de todo como cierta persona."

"Pues deberías, te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes."

"C-como sea, me voy a mi verdadera habitación para arreglar todo antes de que lleguen mis cosas."

"No tan rápido."

Nico-chan cerró la puerta y se paró frente a ella para evitar que saliera.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Que por fin estamos las dos solas… en mi cuarto… sin nadie que nos moleste."

"¿Q-qué estás tramando?"

Nico-chan se acercó lentamente a mí provocando que caminara hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pequeña cama al final del cuarto.

"Querías que me pusiera sería, ¿no?"

Su cara cada vez más cerca de la mía.

"No te voy a dejar huir esta vez."

"S-sí e-esta es otra de t-tus bromas, s-será mejor que ya p-pares."

La distancia entre nosotros se había reducido hasta el punto de que nuestras narices casi se tocaban, Nico-chan me miró directamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra por algunos largos segundos.

"Dime… ¿por qué desapareciste después de ese día?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Pensaste que me iba a olvidar del tema tan fácil?"

"Ya te lo dije, no desaparecí simplemente estaba…

"¿Estabas muy ocupada? No hay manera que me crea tus tontas excusas. Estuve esperándote por horas, traté de llamarte y nunca contestaste, al día siguiente me entero de que te fuiste de vacaciones y nunca más volví a saber de ti. Para mí eso es desaparecer"

"Tu decidiste esperarme por tu cuenta, yo nunca dije que iría."

"Sea cómo haya sido, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre ese tema, eso ya dejó de importarme hace mucho. Lo que quiero saber es porque dejaste de hablar con todas nosotras e hiciste como si μ's nunca hubiera existido"

Maldición, sabía que iba a sacar el tema en algún momento pero nunca imaginé que sería lo primero que me iba a decir tan pronto llegara aquí. Mire hacia la puerta buscando una oportunidad para escapar, pero Nico-chan, adivinando mis intenciones, me sujetó del brazo

"S-suéltame, no tengo por qué responderte nada"

Traté de escaparme con todas mis fuerzas y Nico-chan impidió que hiciera cualquier movimiento con un abrazo.

"Sabes… Lo que dije antes fue una mentira."

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y me dijo con una voz muy suave. Parecía que todo su enojo se hubiera esfumado junto con la fuerza de su agarre, hasta que simplemente me sujetaba gentilmente por la cintura.

"Nozomi y Eri no eran las únicas preocupadas por ti, yo también lo estaba, todas lo estábamos."

"Rin y Hanayo nos dijeron que había algo diferente en ti, que todo el tiempo te veías triste."

"Eso no es verdad."

"No te puedo forzar a que me digas la verdad, después de todo nunca has el tipo de persona que le guste compartir sus sentimientos. Pero quiere que sepas que, a pesar de lo que haya pasado entre nosotras, yo no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga y voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte."

"Ya te dije que estoy bien, estás siendo demasiado dramática."

Nico-chan no se había despegado durante todo su discurso y el ambiente se ponía cada vez más extraño.

"Y sí no quieres hablar conmigo estoy segura que cualquiera de las otras chicas estaría feliz de escucharte. No es bueno guardarte los problemas para ti sola."

"Ya entendí ok, si algún día me pasa algo tú serás la primera en escucharlo. Ahora ¿podrías soltarme?"

"Oh… Acaso estar tan cerca de la hermosa Nico te está poniendo nerviosa."

Afortunadamente Nico-chan parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

"P-para n-nada."

Desafortunadamente no tenía la intención de soltarme.

"¿De verdad?"

Sus manos se despegaron de mi cintura y avanzaron lentamente hasta mi cuello. Su cabeza se despegó de mi hombro y, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me miró directamente a los ojos.

…

…

…

…

"Hahahahaha."

Las carcajadas de Nico-chan hicieron eco en la habitación y finalmente decidió soltarme.

"Deberías haber visto tu cara, estaba roja como un tomate."

"¡No es verdad!"

"Es demasiado fácil bromear contigo."

"¡Ahora sí me voy a mi habitación! ¡Y será mejor que no me molestes!"

 _*Ding-dong, ding-dong. *_

"El timbre, deben ser tus cosas."

"Ya era hora."

Salí corriendo del cuarto y cerré la puerta justo detrás de mí para evitar que cierta persona me siguiera.

De verdad que es imposible adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya tenía muchas ganas de que Nico y Maki se encontraran, me divertí mucho escribiendo el capítulo.

Y este es sólo el comienzo, aún falta lo mejor (o lo peor en el caso de Maki-chan).

 ** _*真姫ちゃん ファイト だよ! *_**

Como siempre agradezco mucho sus reviews y comentarios, y los invito a compartir todas sus dudas, quejas y sugerencias.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches mis queridos lectores.

Espero que no me hayan abandonado después de tanto tiempo, parace ser que siempre que prometo actualizar pronto algo surge de la nada. En esta ocasión fue mucho trabajo y una mudanza.

En fin, les dejo el capítulo de está historia, espero que la disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que iniciaron las clases, las cosas ha estado bastante caóticas desde que llegué aquí. Creía que la tortura sólo duraría los primeros días y después de eso Nico-chan se iba a cansar de fastidiarme, pero las cosas sólo han empeorado.

Esa chica no conoce la palabra privacidad, entra a mi cuarto cada que se le da la gana, toma mis cosas como si fueran suyas y quiere meterse en todo lo que hago. Aunque tener a alguien que arregle tu cuarto y prepare tus comidas todos los días puede parecer un sueño hecho realidad, las cosas se vuelven problemáticas rápidamente si esa persona es Nico-chan. Supongo que debe ser el haber cuidado de sus hermanos tanto tiempo, pero todas las veces que hablaba conmigo era para regañarme por lo útil que soy y recordarme como estaría perdida sin su ayuda; tal vez no sea la mejor con las labores del hogar, pero sé cómo cuidarme sola.

En fin, las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente y llegamos a un punto en que todas nuestras conversaciones terminaban en pelea y el ambiente está tan tenso entre nosotras, que los últimos días he optado por pasar la mayor parte del día en el campus y regresar a casa sólo a dormir para no tener que cruzarme con ella.

"¡Estoy en casa!"

Ugh… hablando del rey de roma.

 _"_ _¿Maakii_ _Maakii_ _~ Estás ahí? "_

Me alegra haber cerrado mi puerta con llave y escondido mis zapatos, si se da cuenta que estoy aquí mi plan se verá arruinado.

"¿No saldrás a darme mi beso de bienvenida?"

Como lo esperaba, no se conformó con no escuchar mi respuesta y trató de entrar a mi cuarto para confirmar que no estaba aquí.

"Va a llegar tarde otra vez."

Finalmente se calló y entró a su cuarto, toda va de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

Todas las peleas, los gritos, la música a todo volumen a mitad de la noche y sus bromas de mal gusto han sido una tortura estos meses, pero ese no ha sido el mayor problema; ya me imaginaba que las cosas iban a resultar así desde el momento que me enteré que Nico-chan sería mi compañera de cuarto. Lo que más me ha molestado es que, mientras Nico-chan quiere involucrarse con todo lo que hago en mi vida, YO NO SE NADA DE LA DE ELLA. Es como si estuviera viviendo con un extraño.

Hasta ahora, la única conversación decente que he tenido con ella fue el día en que me mudé. No tengo idea de que ha hecho en los últimos años, dijo que se había reunido varias veces con las demás, pero sólo eso, nunca la escuchado hablar con nadie que no sean su mamá o sus hermanos, ni siquiera tengo idea de dónde o qué está estudiando exactamente y lo más extraño de todo, todos los miércoles, jueves y sábados sale del departamento muy tarde y no regresa hasta pasadas las 3:00 de la mañana. No es como que me preocupe lo que esa enana haga con su vida, pero como su excompañera de grupo y compañera de cuarto, debo de asegurarme que esté involucrada en algo peligroso.

El día de hoy por fin me decidí en poner en marcha un plan para averiguar qué es lo que hace Nico-chan cuando sale tan tarde de casa. Aprovechando que salí temprano, voy a esconderme en mi cuarto hasta que se vaya para entonces poder seguirla. Estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir de ver lo que sea que espera esta noche, pero si algo le llegara a pasar a Nico-chan no quiero que su familia termine culpándome por no haber hecho nada.

Pasaban ya de las 10 cuando por fin escuché a Nico-chan cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y caminar hasta la salida.

"Me voy."

"Por fin, creí que nunca se iría."

Esperé unos segundos para salir tras de ella, no quería perderle el rastro pero tampoco quería que me descubriera.

"Lo que sea que estés haciendo hoy lo voy a descubrir."

Y que quede claro que sólo estoy haciendo esto como cualquier ser humano preocupado por su semejante, no porque me importe…

"Así que ibas a seguirme."

…Nico-chan.

"Me preguntaba qué era lo que planeabas escondiéndote en tu cuarto durante tanto tiempo."

"N-no estaba planeando nada. N-no sé dónde sacas que te iba seguir, salí a comprar algo."

"Estás bastante nerviosa para alguien que no planea nada. Mi plan original era esperar unos minutos aquí afuera y volver a entrar a la casa para atraparte con lo que sea que ibas hacer, pero nunca imaginé que tus intenciones eran salir tras de mí."

"Y-ya te dije que es coincidencia."

"Me pregunto si debería denunciarte a la policía por acoso."

"¡C-cállate!"

Nico-chan se quedó parada mirándome fijamente, supongo que no va a creer ninguna de mis excusas.

"¿Qué? Deja de verme así, puedes irte tranquila no voy a seguirte."

"Yo no tengo a ningún lado a que ir."

"¿Eh?"

"Sólo salí para tenderte una trampa. Dijiste que ibas a comprar algo, te acompaño."

Y así fue como terminé caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad durante los siguientes 10 minutos.

"Ya vas a admitir que ibas a seguirme y quieres seguir caminando, porque ya te veo bastante cansada."

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba escondida?"

"Tu teléfono, te mandé un mensaje. Debiste haberlo apagado si ya ibas a tomarte tantas molestias para esconderte."

"Pero lo puse en silencio."

"Ya te lo había comentado, la pared que divide nuestro cuarto es muy delgada, pude escuchar al teléfono vibrar sobre tu escritorio desde el otro lado."

Maldición.

"Aprovechando que salió el tema; desde hace días quería recordarte lo de las paredes, si puede escuchar a tu teléfono puedo escuchar _todo_ lo que haces ahí adentro."

"No sé de qué hablas."

Una cosa más de que preocuparme en esa casa.

"Ya podemos regresar, me estoy muriendo de hambre."

"¿Qué ya no vas a comprar nada?"

Un día de estos voy a matarla.

"Hahaha, no te enojes. Entonces ni siquiera leíste mi mensaje."

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Olvídalo, perdiste tu oportunidad. Vámonos."

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, debió haberle molestado que ignorara su texto. Ella tiene parte de la culpa, sólo me envía mensajes con tonterías y fotos suyas así que últimamente no me molesto en abrirlos.

"Espera"

Saqué mi celular para ver su mensaje.

 _Maki-chan ~_

 _¿Te estás divirtiendo en clase?_

 _Me dieron el día libre en el trabajo así que no vayas a cenar nada, cuando regreses a casa planeo llevarte a un restaurante._

 _Es una cita_

 _Nico Nico-nii~_

Haber visto ese mensaje más temprano me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. Por lo pronto ahora sabía que a donde Nico-chan va todas las noches es su trabajo y sí logro convencerla que me lleve a cenar todavía puedo sacarle más información sin tener que seguirla.

"Ya estamos aquí afuera, por qué no vamos al restaurante que decías."

"No."

"Lo siento por no leer tu mensaje."

"Disculpa aceptada."

"Entonces sí vamos a ir."

"Demasiado tarde, mi invitación ya expiró."

"Vamos, tenemos que cenar algo de todas formas."

"Sí de verdad quieres ir puedes tomar la iniciativa e invitarme tú, tal vez acepte."

"No seas ridícula."

"Me regreso a casa."

Si me rindo ahora todo lo que pasé hoy habrá sido en vano.

"¿Quieres…

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar?"

"Sólo si dices _Nico-chan, tendrías una cita conmigo esta noche."_

Existe límite hasta cuanto puedo soportarla.

"Me voy a casa."

Justo cuando me disponía a salir corriendo de ahí, ella se me adelantó y dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

"Conozco un restaurante italiano a unas cuantas calles que sirve una pasta excelente."

Su cambio de actitud me tomó por sorpresa y dejé que me guiara sin decir una palabra por unos momentos.

"Yo me haré cargo por esta vez, seguramente ni si quiera conoces un buen lugar para llevarme cerca de aquí."

A veces me sorprende su habilidad para arruinarlo todo con unas cuantas palabras.

* * *

Nico-chan tenía razón, la comida de verdad era muy buena. Cuando llegamos solo había otro grupo de personas cenando así que nos atendieron bastante rápido, yo pedí un Fettuccine Carbonara de mariscos y ella un plato de Lasaña.

"¿Quieres probar un poco?"

"Gracias, pero mi plato está más de lo que imaginaba."

"Claro, pediste lo más caro de todo el menú."

"Dijiste que no había problema, si te molesta tanto yo puedo poner mi parte."

"Era una broma, siempre te tomas todo tan en serio. Yo invito hoy puedes pedir todo lo que quieras, acaban de pagarme."

Casi lo olvidaba, se supone que estoy aquí para averiguar en dónde está trabajando Nico-chan.

"Por cierto. Creo que no te lo había preguntado, pero ¿qué es lo que estudias?"

"Creí que mi madre se los había contado."

"No, al menos a mí nunca me lo dijo."

"Música, canto en específico."

"No me vas decir que lograste entrar a la _Geidai._ "

"Imposible, necesitaba calificaciones como las tuyas para eso. Es una academia privada, se llama _Cescendo._ "

"¿No es esa la academia que también se dedica a formar _Seiyū_?"

"Exacto."

Whoa, de cierta forma me sorprende más que esté estudiando ahí que en la _Geidai._ Se necesita de mucho talento o de mucho dinero para entrar a esa academia.

"¿Cómo lograste que te aceptaran ahí?"

"Supongo que fue suerte, ya me estaba decida a comenzar a trabajar después de la graduación cuando recibí una carta diciendo que había sido seleccionada en su programa de becas de ese año. Ya no recordaba que había aplicado para eso."

O de mucha suerte.

"Resulta ser que me vieron en el Love Live y creyeron que tenerme ahí les daría buena publicidad con las nuevas generaciones."

"Me alegra que µ's haya sido de utilidad para alguien al menos."

"No digas eso, las nueve ganamos algo al formar parte del grupo. Ni siquiera considero que esto sea lo mejor que pasó al estar con ustedes."

Me estoy desviando de mi objetivo otra vez.

"No me imagino que pueda ser mejor que tener una beca en una de las mejores academias de música del país."

"No es tan bueno como crees prácticamente soy la esclava de la escuela, tengo que apoyar en todos los eventos que organizan y no puedo bajar mis notas ni una décima."

"Pero tu colegiatura es gratis ¿o no?"

"Sí, mi madre estuvo muy contenta por eso. Aunque tengo que pagar una cuota de inscripción cada año, además de todos los gastos que tengo."

"¿Por eso comenzaste a trabajar?"

Bien, así puedo sacarle la información sin que se vea tan obvio.

"Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto."

"¿Qué?"

"Que estuvieras siendo tan amable conmigo, tú insistencia para que saliéramos en una cita, que te interesaras en saber sobre mí. Creía que por fin había conquistado tu corazón, ahora veo que no es así."

"No sé de qué hablas."

"C-

"¡Y no es una cita!"

"Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta, lo único que quieres es averiguar sobre mi trabajo."

No puedo engañarla.

"Es tu culpa por ser tan misteriosa, salir tan tarde y regresar en la madrugada."

"¿No es lo normal para las personas de nuestra edad?"

"Por lo menos pudiste haberme avisado o algo."

"Nunca me preguntaste, conociéndote seguramente porque te daba pena admitir que estabas preocupada por mí."

En serio no puedo engañarla.

"¡¿Me vas a contar o no?!"

"Comencé a trabajar porque necesitaba dinero, no podía dejar que mi madre se hiciera cargo de mí para siempre. Mi horario es de 10:00 PM a 3:00 AM los miércoles, jueves y sábados, por eso salgo a esas horas. Casi siempre regreso acompañada, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. ¿Algo más que te interese saber?"

Su respuesta me dejó con un millón de dudas más, como quién la acompaña a casa todos los días, pero la más importante era:

"¿Qué clase de trabajo tiene ese horario?"

"Ya te lo debes de imaginar, un bar."

"¿Qué bar?"

"La clase de bar que las niñas bien como tú no deben visitar."

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Nico-chan está metida en algo malo.

"¿Qué es lo que haces ahí?"

"Se puede decir que soy mesara, aunque mi verdadero trabajo es entretener a los clientes."

No tiene vergüenza, sus hermanas se desmayarían si escucharan esto.

"Nico-chan, sé que la situación económica puede ser muy complicada en tu familia, pero no esa no es razón suficiente para recurrir a estos medios. Si necesitas ayuda puedo hablar con mis padres para que te apoyen de alguna manera."

"No lo estoy haciendo enteramente por dinero, podría ganar en cualquier otro lugar trabajando más de tres días a la semana. Estoy ahí porque disfruto lo que hago."

Pervertida, creo que por fin se le zafó un tornillo.

"¡Imposible! ¡No voy a permitir que sigas trabajando en ese lugar! ¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con tu familia!"

Me levanté de la mesa y comencé gritar.

"Tranquilízate, harás que nos corran."

"¡No puedo creer que me contaras todo eso como si no fuera nada!"

"Ni siquiera conoces el lugar, estás exagerando."

"¡Y no quiero conocerlo!"

"¿Estás segura? Porque no te sientas y arreglamos esto civilizadamente."

Ya no sé lo que está pasando, por un momento pensé en salir corriendo de ahí hasta que me di cuenta que todos en el restaurante nos estaban mirando, así que decidí sentarme y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

"Estaba pensando que, si no tienes nada que hacer el sábado, podías acompañarme."

"¡No quiero poner un pie en ese lugar!"

"Te propongo un trato."

Nico-chan ignoraba mi enojo y seguía extrañamente tranquila.

"Me acompañas el sábado al trabajo, si después de ver el lugar aún crees que está mal que esté ahí yo renuncio en ese mismo momento."

"Me niego, estoy segura que ya tienes algo planeado y por eso quieres que vaya."

"No, sólo quiero que veas que estás exagerándolo todo."

No importa lo que ella diga esto es demasiado sospechoso, pero si es la única forma de regresarla al buen camino no me queda otra opción más que aceptarlo.

"Está bien, pero sólo si prometes que de verdad vas a renunciar si yo lo digo."

"Es una promesa."

Me extendió su mano a manera de cerrar el trato.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta te guste el lugar y termines trabajando conmigo. A los clientes les encantarías."

Y sin decir una palabra más, pase los siguientes dos días ahogándome en la preocupación.

* * *

Maki-chan se metió en un enorme lío, ¿qué estará pensando Nico-chan?

Los secretos de ambas poco a poco van saliendo a la luz y sólo podemos esperar que esto sirva para acercarlas aún más.

Como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios y opiniones, y espero (ahora sí) traerles un nuevo capitúlo la semana que viene.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

!No estaba muerto¡

La vida me jugó varias malas pasadas, pero al fin puedo volver a publicar algo.

Espero que las cosas marchen bien a partir de ahora, y que aún existan personas siguiendo esta historia.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo número seis.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Sábado 7:30 PM, los fines semana Nico-chan generalmente pasa todo el día en casa así que me salí desde temprano para evitar cruzarme con ella. No hemos hablado nada desde el jueves pasado y no he dejado de pensar en lo que me contó ese día.

Tal vez de verdad estoy exagerando, pero ese trabajo está demasiado sospechoso y no termina de agradarme la idea que esté afuera tan tarde. Su madre me dijo claramente que cuidara de ella, si algo le pasara yo quedaría como responsable y no quiero vivir con esa clase de remordimientos.

"Señorita, aquí está su cuenta."

Es hora de regresar a casa y afrontar mis problemas; después de vagar por toda la ciudad desde las diez de la mañana, había pasado las últimas dos horas en un café cerca de casa.

"Muchas gracias."

La espera ha terminado.

* * *

"¡Maki-chan! Por fin regresas."

"Organicé tu cuarto mientras no estabas."

"Te dije que no entraras ahí."

No conoce el significado de privacidad.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?"

"Tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?"

"A las nueve, quiero llegar un poco antes para presentarte con todos."

Tendré que sufrir un par de horas más antes de conocer el lugar.

"Será mejor que empieces a alistarte o no vas a estar lista a tiempo."

"¿Eh?"

"No me digas que tenías pensado ir tal como estas ahora."

Es exactamente como ella lo dijo.

"Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo."

"Nada, te ves tan linda como siempre. Es que al lugar dónde vamos tiene un código de vestimenta, no tendrás problema para entrar porque vas conmigo, pero no quiero que te sientas rara con los demás clientes."

Estaba tan nerviosa que no había pensado en eso. Hasta cierto punto me tranquilizaron sus palabras, para tener un código de vestimenta no puede ser un lugar tan malo.

"¿Qué debería ponerme?"

"Tú ropa está sobre la cama."

"¿Cómo?"

"Te dije que había organizado tu cuarto; me imaginé que algo así te iba a ocurrir y aproveche para prepararte un atuendo."

¡Cómo se atreve!

"Déjame decirte que necesitas un cambio de guardarropa. Entiendo que bata nadie vea lo que traes puesto debajo de tu, pero al menos deberías comprar algo más a parte de jeans y playeras aburridas."

"¿O qué no eras millonaria?"

No tengo tiempo para poner a discutir con ella.

Entré a mi cuarto para ver que ropa había sacado y para mi sorpresa su decisión no fue tan mala, era el vestido blanco con estampados de flores que utilicé en la ceremonia de bienvenida sólo que esta vez lo había acompañado de un saco naranja que lo hacía ver mucho más formal. Me duele admitirlo, pero Nico-chan siempre fue buena para esto.

"Supongo que voy a usar lo que tu escogiste, pero sólo porque ya no tengo tiempo para buscar otra cosa."

"Lo que tú digas. Voy a darme un baño rápido, recuerda estar lista a las nueve."

"Ya lo sé."

"Y nada de tratar de espiarme."

"¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!"

"Ya estás lista."

"Ya voy, estoy terminando de peinarme."

"Si no te apuras me van a despedir por llegar tarde."

Esa no parece tan mala idea. Me dije a mí misma mientras escuchaba sus gritos desde la sala.

"Listo."

"Vaya, te ves increíble."

Sólo lo dijo para molestarme.

"Eso debería decir yo."

Nico-chan se había arreglado como si tratara de una fiesta de gala. Un vestido largo color violeta y zapatos altos.

"Debo lucir bien para los clientes."

Ese comentario me molestó más de lo que me gustaría aceptar.

"Aunque en esta ocasión me esforcé más de lo normal para ti."

"Ya vámonos o vas a llegar tarde."

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿En qué vamos a irnos?"

"Podemos tomar un autobús, o el subterráneo pero tendríamos que caminar un poco más."

"¿Eh? No podemos pedir un taxi."

"Olvidaba que el transporte público no es digno de tu presencia."

"¡No lo decía por eso! Pasé casi dos horas arreglándome como para arriesgarme a arruinarlo con un viaje en autobús."

Y no pienso caminar para tomar el subterráneo.

"El autobús va casi vacío a esta hora si a eso te refieres, pero como tú digas. Después de todo quiero que esta noche sea mágica."

"Ya deja de hacer esa clase de bromas, te he dicho mil veces que no me causan gracia. Ya pedí el taxi, estará aquí en unos minutos."

Sin decir nada más, abandoné el departamento.

* * *

Nico-chan dirigía al chofer mientras yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo ocultando mis nervios jugando en mi celular. Llegar al famoso bar estaba tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que me imaginaba, y hace más de cinco minutos que no tengo la menor idea de dónde estamos.

"De vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente calle por favor."

Nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad, pero definitivamente no parecía ser la zona donde se encuentran la mayoría de los bares. Las personas y los negocios disminuían con cada calle que avanzábamos.

"Segura que vamos por el camino correcto."

"En la siguiente esquina está bien."

Al parecer habíamos llegado, pero yo no venía nada ni remotamente similar a un bar ninguna parte.

"Sólo tenemos que caminar una cuadra más, te vendrá bien hacer algo de ejercicio."

"Voy a hacer como que no escuché esa última parte."

Caminamos por un pequeño andador hasta llegar a una especie de plaza comercial.

Un par restaurantes, un karaoke y algo que parecía ser un teatro abandonado.

"KELLY'S está en el segundo piso."

"¿KELLY'S?"

"¿No te lo había dicho? Así se llama el lugar donde trabajo."

"No, es la primera vez que lo escucho."

"Ups, debí haberlo olvidado."

No sé porque no le creo ni una palabra.

"Compórtate cuándo te presente con todos, no quiero que me hagas quedar mal."

"Mira quién habla."

Llegamos a la segunda planta y por fin pude tranquilizarme un poco, el lugar se veía bastante tranquilo y elegante.

Un par de mesas colocadas en la parte como si fuera una terraza y gran letrero en la parte superior del lugar con la palabra KELLY'S en letras plateadas.

"¿En serio trabajas aquí? Este lugar se ve muy sofisticado para ti, no estarás tratando de engañarme."

"Nico, llegas más temprano de lo normal. Apenas nos estamos preparando para abrir."

El hombre que salió del bar en cuanto nos vio acercarnos respondió a mi pregunta.

"Hoy es un día especial, les dije que iba a traer una invitada."

Bastante alto y de largo pelo color marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el hombre con el que ahora platicaba Nico-chan no parecía japonés.

"Maki, no te quedes ahí parada déjame presentarte."

Extendió su mano para saludarme.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Keiji. Tú debes ser Maki, la compañera de cuarto de Nico."

Porque me está llamando por mi primer nombre y porque llama a Nico-chan por su primer nombre, además de tratar de saludarme como si ya fuéramos grandes amigos. El tal Keiji me había dejado una pésima primera impresión.

"Nishikino Maki."

"Es el hijo del dueño y actualmente está encargado de la barra, aunque a veces nos ayuda como mesero. ¿Por cierto, tu papá no viene hoy?"

"Llega más tarde, sólo viene a ver el show y a acabarse el vino como es su costumbre."

"Su papá se llama Daiki Honda, espero que no llegue muy tarde para poder presentártelo. Él es la persona que me pidió venir a trabajar aquí."

"Por qué no invitas a tu amiga a pasar mientras tanto, las demás chicas no deben tardar en llegar."

Después de estar paradas en la entrada por lo que pareció ser una eternidad al fin entramos a KELLY'S. No dejaba de asombrarme, una barra en el lado derecho que se extendía por todo el lugar, el lado izquierdo se encontraba lleno de mesas perfectamente decoradas con manteles blancos y una pequeña vela en el centro, fotografías de músicos famosos adornaban las paredes y un escenario ponía fin a la habitación con todos los instrumentos listos para comenzar a tocar.

"Te juzgué mal, este lugar es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba."

"¡Nico-chan! ¡Llegaste temprano!"

Una vez más, gritos desde la puerta interrumpían mi conversación. En está ocasión un par de chicas que venían corriendo desde la entrada, se detuvieron a mitad de camino y me miraron fijamente.

"¿No es verdad? ¿En serio vino?"

"Te dije, me debes un café."

"¿En verdad eres Maki-chan?"

La dos se acercaron corriendo hacia mí como si se tratase de una celebridad.

"Hemos visto todos los videos de µ's, tú siempre fuiste nuestra favorita de las nueve"

"Cuando Nico-chan nos dijo que estaba viviendo contigo y que te iba a traer aquí no creí que estuviera hablando en serio."

"Cálmense las dos, la están haciendo sentir incómoda."

"No se preocupen, sólo me sorprendió que aún queden personas que recuerden a µ's"

"Descuida, todavía quedamos bastantes fans."

"Mi nombre es Miyama Ami y ella es Fukumoto Erina."

"Es un honor conocerte."

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Nishikino Maki. Aunque supongo que ya lo saben."

"Aún no podemos creer que estés aquí, ¿verdad Ami?"

"¿También vas a cantar?"

¿También?

"Lo dudo mucho, a menos que logren convencerla."

Nico-chan dijo riendo mientras se alejaba con rumbo al escenario.

"Las dejo para puedan conocerse un poco. No vayan a molestar a Maki demasiado, yo soy la que tengo lidiar con su mal humor después."

Las dos chicas continuaron hablaron sobre cuanto les gustaba µ's y yo solo me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a su plática; mientras tanto, Nico-chan se encontraba hablando con lo que parecían ser los músicos de esta noche. Desde que llegamos aquí parecía haberse transformado en otra persona, con esa apariencia tan elegante y saludando a todos aquí se veía tan importante, como una verdadera celebridad.

De pronto, Nico-chan estaba tan lejos de mí.

"¡Erina, ya empieza a llegar la gente y todavía tenemos que cambiarnos!"

"¡Es cierto! Lo sentimos Nishikino-san, espero que podamos vernos algún día para platicar más tranquilas."

Salieron corriendo dejándome sola a mitad del bar.

Y ahora que se supone que haga. Soy su invitada y no ha hecho más que ignorarme todo el día, Nico-chan ni tiene modales.

"¿Enojada porque Nico no te presta atención?"

No sé por qué, pero ya odio a este tipo.

"Tengo un lugar reservado para ti junto a la barra, justo enfrente del escenario."

Keiji extendió su brazo para guiarme hasta mí lugar.

"Nico me hizo prometerle que te trataría como a una princesa. Puedes ordenar lo que quieras, va por cuenta de la casa."

Me limité a caminar junto a él sin decir una palabra.

"El espectáculo inicia dentro de dos horas, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme."

Creí que nunca se iba a ir. Por fin tenía un momento a solas, me senté en el lugar que me habían indicado para relajarme un poco.

Ya había comprobado que este lugar era bastante decente y que Nico-chan no estaba involucrada en nada peligroso, así que no tenía mucho sentido que siguiera aquí. Pero algo me dijo que me iba a arrepentir si me iba en este momento.

"Recién hechas."

Este tipo no tiene nada mejor que hacer, apenas se había ido y ya estaba parado frente a mí con unas papas fritas.

"No deberías prestar atención a los verdaderos clientes."

"Tú eres el cliente más importante esta noche. Si Nico llegará a pensar que te tratamos mal es capaz de renunciar, no puedo permitir eso."

"Nico-chan debe ser muy importante para ti."

"Sí, mucho"

Esta persona sabe exactamente que decir para molestarme.

"Puedes llevarte esto, de todas maneras ya estaba por irme."

"Haha, eres exactamente como lo había imaginado. Nico nunca va perdonarte si te vas ahora."

Se fue sin llevarse las papas.

* * *

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que este capítulo les gustara.

A todos los que habían estado siguiendo esta historia, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Como siempre sus críticas son bienvenidas.

Espero poder leerlos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos.

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy de maravilla XD

Por fin les traigo el capítulo 7 de esta historia, de todos los que escrito hasta ahora es el que me costó más trabajo terminar.

Aunque estoy bastante satisfecho con el producto final, creo que me quedó demasiado corto. orz

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Llevaba más de 30 minutos sentada aquí, la gente no paraba de llegar y faltaba muy poco para que estuviera completamente lleno.

Pensé seriamente en irme, pero por mucho que me doliera ese tipo tenía razón; Nico-chan nunca me perdonaría que la dejara sola.

"¿No vas tomar nada?"

Perdida en mis pensamientos no noté que se había sentado frente a mí.

"¿Cómo?"

"Te dijeron que todo va por cuenta de la casa, estás en un bar, ¿no vas a aprovecharlo?"

"No lo recuerdas, aún soy menor."

"Que aburrida."

"Querrás decir responsable."

"Tan sólo es un año, no deberías de ser tan cuadrada."

Dile eso a tu amigo Keiji cuando vengan a clausurar el bar.

"O acaso te da miedo emborracharte y perder el control. Descuida, yo cuidaré que nada malo te pase."

"Tú eres la persona de la que debería cuidarme."

"Haha, tienes razón."

"A veces dudo que seas dos años mayor que yo; física y mentalmente."

"¡Hey!"

"Hahahaha."

Sin querer dejé escapar una carcajada.

"Hacía un buen rato que no te escuchaba reír de esa manera."

La atmósfera se tornó extraña mientras ella me miraba fijamente sin decir otra palabra.

"Los clientes siguen llegando, ¿no deberías ir a atenderlos?"

Se levantó rápidamente, como si hubiera olvidado que trabajaba hasta este momento. Al pasar junto a mí acarició levemente mi pelo y me dijo en una voz muy baja que sólo yo pude escuchar.

"Gracias por estar aquí."

Me pregunto si algún día podré superar este mal hábito de ocultar mis sentimientos.

* * *

A pesar de que me hubiera nombrado el cliente más importante de la noche, me parecía bastante injusto que ocupará una mesa cuando no tenía intenciones de comer ni tomar nada, así que decidí cambiarme a uno de los bancos en la barra.

Además, había un par de cosas que debía preguntarle al tal Keiji.

"Uh… no quiero parecer rudo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Este lugar no estaba ocupado o sí."

"Desde aquí no vas a ver nada, por eso Nico te puso en la mejor mesa del lugar. Regresa allá antes que alguien la ocupe, además estos bancos son muy incómodos."

"Uno de tus verdaderos clientes esperando lugar afuera debería ocupar esa mesa. ¿Puedes traerme algo de cenar?"

"Es tú última oportunidad, antes que les diga a las chicas que la mesa está libre."

"Yo veo a Nico-chan todos los días, las personas afuera van a pagar para hacerlo."

"Hahaha. ¿Hamburguesa está bien?"

"Lo que sea"

Habló por un radio que tenía colgado en su cintura y enseguida pude ver como Fukumoto-san llevaba a una pareja al lugar que estaba ocupando yo hace unos momentos. No lo había notado, pero Nico-chan ya no estaba aquí.

"Debe estar preparándose para salir. Ella quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero por lo que veo ya te diste cuenta."

"No hicieron un gran trabajo ocultándolo, era bastante obvio desde que llegué aquí. Aunque me sorprende que pueda presentarse en un lugar así ¿qué es lo que canta?"

Dudo mucho que las personas aquí sean fanáticas de las idols.

"Dejaré que al menos eso sea una sorpresa."

Me pregunto si yo también estaría trabajando en algún lugar así de haber continuado con la música. Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

"Hey, ¿qué vas a tomar?"

"Tengo 19."

"¿Quién te estaba ofreciendo alcohol?"

...

…

…

…

"Lo siento, ¿qué te sirvo?"

"Refresco de cola está bien."

Igual que con Nico-chan, la mejor forma de hacer que sus bromas de mal gusto se detengan es ignorándolo.

"Nico no se cansa de hablar de cuando estuvieron juntas en su grupo."

"¿μ's?"

"Siempre dice que tú eras la mejor, claro después de ella."

"Ya sé lo que intentas, no voy a cantar aquí."

"Tal vez una deliciosa hamburguesa te haga cambiar de opinión."

Dejó el plato frente a mí.

"Lo dudo mucho."

"Si de verdad eras tan buena, ¿por qué dejaste la música?"

"A Nico-chan le gusta exagerar las cosas, no era tan buena."

"No me pareció que lo estuviera haciendo."

"De las nueve, yo era la única que tenía experiencia con la música antes de μ's. Tal vez a eso se refería."

"Pero como idol, cualquiera de ellas era mucho mejor que yo"

En especial ella.

"No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿por qué lo dejaste?"

Que molesto.

"No tenía una razón para continuar, mi objetivo nunca fue ese."

"Que aburrida."

El ambiente se calmaba poco a poco y KELLY'S se quedó extrañamente callado. Parecía que todos estaban esperando ansiosos a Nico-chan.

Si no le pregunto ahora, no voy a hacerlo nunca.

"Dime… ¿qué es lo que piensas de Nico-chan?"

"¿Cómo?"

Lo siento Keiji pero tuve que ir directo al grano, mis habilidades de conversación no son lo suficientemente buenas como para sacar el tema naturalmente.

"Sí, ¿cuál tu relación con ella?"

"Haha, ¿me estás preguntando en serio?"

"Te parece que bromeo."

"Wow, créeme que Nico apreciaría que mostraras esa intensidad con ella."

Me daba la impresión que quería evadir mi pregunta, pero no iba a salir de este lugar sin una respuesta.

"Y bien."

"Ella es mi empleada y yo soy su jefe, no creo que pueda decir que tenemos una relación más cercana que eso."

…

"Es lo que me gustaría responder, pero eso no es lo que estás buscando."

"Si ya lo sabes entonces respóndeme."

"Nico es 10 años demasiado joven como para verla de esa manera. Y aunque yo la viera así, sus ojos ya están mirando hacía otra parte."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"El espectáculo ya va a empezar."

 _"_ _¡Llego el momento que todos estaban esperando!"_

 _"_ _¡Con ustedes, Nico!"_

Una ronda de aplausos inundó el bar y los músicos comenzaron a tocar suavemente de uno en uno.

De pronto, todo quedó en silencio y una voz que nunca sería capaz olvidar fue lo único que se podía escuchar, hipnotizando a todos los asistentes de esa noche.

"Ese es al lugar al que perteneces Nico-chan, al centro del escenario."

Sin darme cuenta, dejé que mis sentimientos se transformaran en palabras.

"Daría lo que fuera por volver a pararme a su lado."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Como dije en mi pequeña introducción, este capítulo en particular me dio muchos dolores de cabeza.

Al principio no creía que esta historia llegaría a más de 3 capítulos, pero sin darme cuenta ya estoy en el número 7 y aún me quedan muchas ideas por utilizar ;)

Ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre, he estado pensado en iniciar una nueva historia; así que si tienen algunas ideas para ayudar a inspirarme estaré eternamente agradecido.

Como siempre, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y espero que continúen leyéndome hasta el final.

Saludos.


End file.
